


Right as Rain

by PoshGypsy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Superfamily, sick! Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshGypsy/pseuds/PoshGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super mini piece based on a drawing by Crazyk-c</p><p>Peter is sick and getting him to take medicine is no easy task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a matter of minutes, so I apologise for it being...as it is. But the picture made my brain spark, and I thought hey, why bother getting sleep for your exams tomorrow when you can write instead?
> 
> Based on this http://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/image/51014721412

“Oh come on bud…it doesn’t taste _that_ bad.” Steve coaxed, holding up the spoonful of medicine to Peter, who buried his face against Tony’s side once more, crying in protest.

“Steve, he isn’t buying it.” Tony sighed, rubbing the toddler’s back to try and soothe him, and slowly, the child stopped his cries, but stayed huddled against Tony, refusing to let the spoon near him. He was still warm, and sticky with sweat, the fever burning the little boy up badly. The superhusbands were tired and desperate to get some sleep, but with Peter constantly crying from the fever, they were pretty much stuck until the boy got better.

“Here watch, _we’ll_ try it first, okay? Show you how good it really is.” Steve tried with a forced smile, swallowing the spoonful and humming happily. “Mmm, see? Makes Papa feel all good and healthy inside. Right Daddy?” The blond hinted, and held a fresh spoonful out to Tony, who sighed once more, rolling his eyes and sipping the greeny-brown liquid.

“Mmm, yeah Petey, see it’s- dear _God_ what the hell was that stuff?” Tony cried, screwing up his face in disgust.

“Tony!” Steve snapped, and Peter simply began crying again, hiding fully against Tony, who gave Steve a sheepish smile.

“Uh…oops?” He tried, and then just shrugged. “Look, so he doesn’t want the stuff. Frankly, I don’t blame him. We’ll run him a cold bath, give him some OJ, he’ll be right as rain, right Petey?”

“ ’Ight as ‘ain.” Peter sniffed in  agreement against his daddy’s chest, and Tony smiled smugly at Steve.

“Shut up.” The soldier muttered, capping the bottle of medicine and getting up to draw Peter a cold bath. Next time, they’d buy baby capsules.


End file.
